The 4th Years
by Courtnerrr
Summary: [OnHold]This is my first fic, so it may not be that good. But let's see... Draco has a younger sister, Cassie, and Dudley has a witch for a sister, Megan, and yeah.. Rated for some language.
1. Cassandra Narcissa Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco or Narcissa or any originals. But I do own Cassie Malfoy and Megan Dursley 

Author's Note: I started this fic before HP6 came out. So it's in Harry and Draco's sixth year, but that's okay.

It was your typical August day. The weather was bright, sunny, and warm, and booklists were arriving for all Hogwarts students. So things were pretty busy at the Malfoy Mansion. Narcissa Malfoy, now without her husband since he was in Azkaban, was at Diagon Alley, buying supplies for her 2 children, Draco Lucius Malfoy and Cassandra Narcissa Malfoy. Draco would be starting his 6th year at Hogwarts. And Cassie would be starting her 4th.

Due to the fact that their mother was out, Draco had put himself in charge, seeing as he was 2 years older than his sister. "Cassie! Have you packed my trunk yet?" He screamed at his sister, while poking his head into her bedroom door.

Cassie was extremely appalled that her brother had even asked her this. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. I am not a house-elf and I am _not _packing your trunk for you. Besides, even if I was going to, which I'm not, we don't even have our books yet. Therefore. I can't."

Draco shook his head and looked at his sister, "Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. By now you should know that what I say goes."

"Draco, Draco, Draco. Ain't gonna happen."

"That's what you think." Draco said, and he walked back to his room, which was just a little ways down the hall from hers. He grabbed his wand and some of his books and organized them in the bottom of his trunk. Then grabbing his wand and setting it on his king sized bed. He put in more of his older, but still needed, books in the bottom of the trunk, and closed it. 'I'll finish when Mother comes back with the rest of the books and stuff.' He thought to himself.

Cassie stormed around her room, a bit angry with her brother for trying to turn her into his house-elf. '_Ugh! I cannot stand him! He is so demanding, all the time!_' She thought to herself, as she grabbed her clothes, folded them and set them in her trunk. Once she packed all her clothes she put in her telescope and broom. After those, she put in her books that she already had. She'd put the rest in when her mother brought them to her.

Narcissa re-entered the home, and turned to the nearest house-elf. "Go get the kids you scum." She said, although her husband was in Azkaban she seemed to be channeling his spirit.

The house-elf bowed and ran upstairs. Entering Cassie's room, "Young Mistress. The Mistress would like you downstairs."

Cassie stood up and walked downstairs, seeing what her mother wanted.

The house-elf then ran to Draco's room, "Young Master, the Mistress would like to speak to you downstairs." She then exited and went back to the house-elf chambers.

Draco stood up and slowly strolled downstairs, "What is it Mother?"

Narcissa looked at Draco and Cassie, "Books my angels." She said, handing Cassie a silver bag filled with her supplies. Books, quills, parchment, ink, and a new set of dress robes. They were baby blue with a silver fringe. Narcissa then handed Draco a hunter green bag. It had everything that Cassie's had. Only his robes were a deep green with a silver fringe.

Both young Malfoys walked back to their bedrooms to continue packing.

((It's short… But it's only an introduction type thing to Cassie.))

((Review please!))


	2. Megan Annabelle Dursley

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters. Although I definitely wish I did. smiles innocently But in the meanwhile, I do own Megan Dursley. So that should suit me for a while.

**Author's Note:** Megan is 2 years younger than Harry, a 4th year. Yes. I know Harry is a 7th year now. But this fic was started before I got Half Blood Prince. So it's staying the way it is.

* * *

"I still don't understand how you got excepted." Harry said to his younger cousin, Megan. "I mean, no offense to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia or anything but they are the 2 most anti-wizard people I've ever met!" He said as he packed his trunk. His surrogate godfather, Remus Lupin, had come to take him to buy his supplies weeks ago.

Megan simply shrugged, "I don't know either. I mean… Aunt Marge kinda blew up one day, and I was kinda mad so… yeah." She had packed her trunk already, Lupin had bought her supplies as well, for her parents would never show their faces in any wizarding area.

"It makes absolutely no sense." Harry said, as he cleaned Hedwig's cage. "It's just… Abnormal. Your parents can hear the word Voldemort and not even cringe, but they hear magic, or wand, or wizard and it's like… sinful."

"They're muggles. What do you expect?" Megan said, walking over to Harry's bed and sat on it, "Mom and Dad both try to pretend there is no other world but their own."

"And now that's just impossible for them, isn't it." Harry said, as his owl flew in the window. "Seeing as their 'perfect little daughter' is a witch." He took the letter off of Hedwig's ankle and put her in the cage, getting himself prepared for the long, boring ride to King's Cross with his uncle.

"Who's the letter from?" Megan asked, a bit nosilly.

"None of your business." Harry said, his cheeks turning a light pink color. The letter had been from Hermione. He couldn't believe it, but after being her best friend for 5 years or so, he kind of liked her. But he didn't want to get in the way of her and Ron's slowly progressing relationship.

"I'm gonna find out Harry." Megan said as she stood up. "Even if I have to use force." She skipped out of his room and down to her brother's room, to ask him for help carrying her trunk.

Harry shook his head as he carried his trunk and Hedwig downstairs to set in front of the door, just to carry it out to the car later on.

Vernon approached the door and grabbed Megan's trunk, dragging it out to the car, followed quickly by Megan. Harry of course, was expecting this and lugged his own trunk and his owl's cage to the car.

Vernon simply turned on the car once Megan and Harry were in, and drove to the station. Once they arrived, he dragged their stuff over to the mob of wizards.

Harry took his stuff and went over to the Weasley's, meanwhile Megan had taken her stuff and was walking to her best friend Teresa's family.


	3. Cassie Lurves Blaise

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Well, rephrase. I OWN Cassie Malfoy and Megan Dursely. So HAHAHA! 

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers!

Couples: Blaise and Cassie. Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Cassie got onto the train, closely followed by her brother, she went to go into a compartment of Slytherin 4th years, like herself, but was pushed into a compartment of Slytherin 6th years, intentionally, by her brother. "Draco!" She screamed as he shut the compartment door, giving her no choice of leaving. Cassie simply slammed herself into a seat by the window and stared out the window, a bit annoyed. 

The other people in the compartment were Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

Cassie looked around at them and sunk into her seat. She longed to be with her friends in their compartment, but her brother kept saying something about 'protection' and she just decided to go along with it, better than getting hexed in a fight with him.

Draco looked over at Cassie, he smirked in his triumph. He looked at his friends, Crabbe and Goyle were making a sad attempt at dueling. Pansy was sitting next to Draco with her hand on his knee, and Blaise… Well. Draco could not find a way to describe the way Blaise was acting. He was staring out the window of the train, as if waiting for something, and he was being quieter than usual.

Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle all left the compartment to go change into their robes. Draco locked the door of the compartment, he had something to say to the two people he was left with, Blaise and Cassie.

"People are after me." Draco said, "They'll attack me by attacking the ones I'm close to, and that happens to be you, Cassie."

"And is this why I'm stuck in this compartment instead of with my friends?" Cassie asked, snapping at Draco a bit.

"Partly, yes." Draco said, glaring at his sister, "Now, Blaise and I have already discussed this next topic that I am about to mention, and he believes that this is fine. And now Cassie, I present, your boyfriend." He pointed to Blaise.

Cassie choked on the chocolate frog she had been eating, she coughed, "My what?" She had never been so angry with her brother in her life, 14 years of anger was boiling up.

"You heard me Cassie." Draco said, unlocking the compartment door, so that the other 3 could come back in when they returned. "Cassie, why don't you go sit with Blaise."

Cassie did not move, she continued to stare out the window, ignoring her brother.

"That's the reaction I expected." Draco said, smirking. He grabbed a bottle of water, and a bottle of a love potion from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. While Cassie wasn't looking he passed the stuff to Blaise, who spiked the water with the potion.

Blaise tossed the stuff back to Draco and looked at Cassie, "Cassie. Would you like some water?"

Cassie looked at Blaise and resentfully took the water and drunk it, her reaction automatically changed and she went and sat next to Blaise.

Both 6th year boys smirked as the other three returned in their robes. Pansy and Crabbe sat on the side with Draco, while Goyle sat with Cassie and Blaise. Cassie, of whom was now staring at Blaise. Blaise allowed Cassie to rest her head on his shoulder, and she gladly accepted.

Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all surprised. Pansy looked at Draco, "But I thought she…"

Draco simply smirked, "That's mine and Blaise's secret Pansy. Mine and Blaise's."

Draco, Blaise, and Cassie then exited the compartment to go change into their robes. Blaise had his arm around Cassie as they walked. Some of Cassie's friends were also out roaming the corridor, these friends being Taylor and Bridget.

Bridget looked at Cassie and Blaise, "What the…" She said out loud. "Taylor!" She said, getting Taylor's attention, "Look at Cassie!"

Taylor looked, "What in the.." She looked at Bridget and pulled her back into the compartment "That's Draco's best friend!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No! I remember from our first year!"

"Wow… I wonder why?"

"You think I'm not thinking that same exact thing?" Taylor exclaimed as Cassie, Draco, and Blaise walked by.

Cassie went and changed into her uniform, when Bridget and Taylor cornered her. "What's going on with you and Blaise?" Taylor asked.

"I'm going out with him." Cassie said, trying to get by.

Bridget looked at Cassie like she was nuts, "But he's 2 years older than you!"

"So…?" Cassie said, walking by them and meeting up with Blaise and Draco. "Let's go." She said, the two boys led her back to the compartment of 6th years. Where they assumed their previous seating.

Cassie smiled as she rested her head on Blaise's shoulder.

Draco looked over at them and smiled as he ate a chocolate frog.

* * *

((A/N: This Chappie has a sucky ending, but that's because it's TECHNICALLY not over. Part 2 of this chapter is the Dursley part. Review please!)) 


	4. Gossip, and Negative Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I own Cassie, Megan, Taylor, Bridget, and some of Megan's friends. 

**Pairings;** Cassie/Blaise, Megan/Collin Creevey, Ron/Hermione

* * *

Megan Dursley was sitting in a compartment with her 3 best friends, Renee Beckner, Nichole Andreas, and Elizabeth Andreas. Also in the compartment was her boyfriend of 1 year and 5 months, Collin Creevey. 

Nichole was the first one to speak, "Did you guys see who the Malfoy prick is with?" She asked them all, referring to Cassie Malfoy.

Elizabeth responded immediately, "Yes! She's with that Zabini kid from 6th year!"

"Are you kidding me? They're like… 2 years apart!" Megan said, completely shocked.

"Yeah! I saw them all lovey in the back of the train." Nichole said, feeling proud of herself for finding "gossip" for the train ride.

Collin looked at the four of them, "I don't know if I want to be part of this conversation." He said, being a year older than them he felt a bit out of place, but he knew who the 'Malfoy prick' was, because she tormented him almost as much as she tormented the 4 girls.

"Don't worry about it Collin." Megan said, "You can join in with anything you want to say." She added, a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the invite Meg. But I'm fine just listening."

"Awww, Collin you sure?"

"Yeah."

Renee looked at the two of them, "If you two are done with your little love fest we'd love to get on with our conversation."

Megan smiled at Renee, "We're not stopping you." She said.

"Well we'd love it if everyone in the compartment had an active part in the conversation." Elizabeth stated, sticking her tongue out at Megan.

Megan looked at her 3 best friends, "Anyway… back to talking about the Malfoy prick."

"And she's back everybody!" Nichole said, smiling.

"Shut up!"

"Yup. Megan Dursley is back!" Elizabeth said, laughing until Megan smacked her, "Ow.."

Megan smirked, "You guys are such losers."

"I object!" Nichole replied almost immediately.

"Alright, come on guys. Can't we all just get along?" Renee asked, laughing so hard she was crying.

"Wow, we are all losers." Megan said, crossing her arms and leaning back in the seat.

"I agree with that one." Nichole replied. "See, I objected before because-"

She was cut off by Elizabeth, "Because Meg wasn't including herself."

"Exactly!"

Megan rolled her eyes, "Wow, okay, back to our conversation."

"Speaking of pricks…" It didn't come from any of the girls, but from Collin.

The shadow of Cassie went across their compartment. She had her brother and Blaise with her. All that the Gryffindor 4th years saw was Cassie pulling her brother down to her level and whispering something in his ear. Draco then whipped open the compartment door and glared at all 5 of them. His attention first went to Megan and Collin, he pulled their arms apart, "Public Displays of Affection are not allowed. We don't want anything to happen do we?"

"Who do you think you are? Barging into our compartment like that?" Megan instantly retorted, jumping up.

Draco looked at her, "I am a prefect. And a pureblood. Much unlike yourself, you filthy Mudblood."

Renee pointed her wand at Draco and said 3 words, "Take that back."

"Would you really attack someone 2 years older than you, his younger sister, and his best friend?"

"When you use words like that. Yes. I would."

"Well, go for it. Because my younger sister may be the same age as you, but knows about four times as many spells as any of you."

Cassie looked up at her brother, a bit confused, but she didn't let it show.

Blaise was in the same situation as Cassie, confused.

Draco continued glaring at the Gryffindors. "Anyway, this was just a corridor check. All prefects must do them, unfortunately, I had to do this one full of scum." He then slammed the corridor door shut and the three Slytherins walked away.

"I. Can. Not. Stand. Any. Of. Them." Megan said through gritted teeth.

Renee sat back down and stared out the window, "What a way to ruin the trip."

"Yeah. Malfoy scum… Don't deserve to disgrace the Earth with their presence." Elizabeth replied.

* * *

((I had to do it! I had to! You needed to know how Cassie felt towards them, and how she can have Draco wrapped around her finger.)) 


	5. The Slytherin Take of the Feast

**Disclaimer: I own Cassie, Megan, Taylor, Bridget, and some of Megan's friends.**

The Slytherins were sitting at the House Table. The sorting had gone well. They had 15 new students, the Slytherin First Years. "We'll train them well." Was all Draco could say to his friends as they began the feast.

Blaise and Cassie were sitting next to each other as they ate. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on either side of Draco. And Pansy was next to Crabbe. Abby was sitting next to Olivia, who was sitting next to Taylor, who was sitting next to Bridget, who was sitting next to Cassie.

Abby's short black hair was to her ears and was hanging in her pale blue eyes as she ate her chicken and vegetables. She looked down the line of 4th year Slytherin girls and shook her head as she saw Cassie. "Olivia, what is she doing? There are plenty of guys in her own year, yet she goes off with a 6th year! What is up with that?"

Olivia shrugged. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail so that it didn't get into her brown eyes. She then looked at Taylor, "Tay, why is Cass with Blaise?"

Taylor pushed a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear, and a pair of black-rimmed glasses hid her pale green eyes, "Well… If someone found the answer to that question, they'd be a millionaire. Because I'd pay them so much."

Bridget turned to Taylor and Olivia, her blonde hair up in a bun on top of her head, 2 strands in the front going into her baby blue eyes, "I'd pay them too." She whispered, "Maybe in the dorm tonight we can get her to tell us."

"Hopefully." Abby said, "I don't know if I can take this much longer."

"I don't know if any of us can!" Taylor said, as she looked at Draco, who seemed to have a smirk on his face.

Draco looked at Blaise, he didn't say anything, but Blaise knew what he meant. He took Cassie's goblet and put some love potion in it, he also put some pumpkin juice in it, "Here you go Cass."

"Thanks Blaise." Cassie said, laughing a little.

Bridget's eyes grew wide. "Did you guys see that?" She hissed.

Olivia shook her head, "See what?"

"Blaise just-" She was stopped by Draco.

"Blaise just what Bridget."

"Yes. What did I do?" Blaise asked, looking at the pale 4th year.

"Blaise just made an amazing boyfriend for Cassie." She said, smiling.

"I do don't I?" He asked, smiling as Cassie leaned on his shoulder.

"Yes you do. Otherwise we don't know what we'd do." Taylor said, smiling. Abby and Olivia were confused. Olivia opened her mouth to say something ,but Taylor kicked her and she shut up.

The feast ended and everyone went up to the dorms. Blaise and Draco went up to the boys dormitory, while Cassie, Taylor, Bridget, Olivia, and Abby went up to the girls' dormitory.

"Isn't Blaise amazing?" Cassie asked her four best friends as she laid down on her bed in between Abby and Taylor.

"Yeah…" Olivia said, as she changed. "But… Weren't you with Davy last year?"

"Davy broke up with me this summer… I don't know why… but he did." Cassie said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "He sounded kind of scared… I guess… I don't know."

Bridget shrugged, "Did anyone see him at the feast?"

"Actually… No." Cassie said, "Do you think his mother spazzed when she heard that the Dark Lord has returned?"

"I don't know why any Slytherin parent would spaz when they hear that the Dark Lord has returned." Taylor said, she was wearing a pair or black shorts and a white tank top. "It's not like it's that big a deal."

"I know!" Olivia said, she came out and sat on her trunk. She was wearing a pair of hunter green pants and a white t-shirt. "I can't believe that there were that many first years though. Did you realize some of them are siblings of other houses?"

"Yes!" Bridget exclaimed, "I noticed that. Like Kyle Beckner. Isn't his sister a Gryffindor 4th year?"

Cassie nodded, "Yeah. Renee Beckner."

"You think he's anything like her?" Abby asked.

"He can't be. If he made it into Slytherin." Taylor said, and all 5 girls laughed.

"It's like Draco said. We'll have to train them well in order to make them true Slytherins." Cassie insisted.

"Yeah. That is a good idea." Olivia replied, nodding.

A first year walked into their dorm. "Oops! Wrong dorm!" She scurried away.

"Get in here." Cassie hissed.

The first year walked back in.

"Name."

"Michelle Davis."

"Okay, go along."

Michelle scurried to the first years.

"Why does her name sound familiar?" Taylor asked.

"Ryan Davis. Our year." Olivia replied instantly.

"Good reason for it to sound familiar." Taylor added.

"No duh! Especially for Bridget!" Abby said, sticking her tongue out at Bridget.

"Shut up! Ryan never told me he had a sister!"

"Well, I wonder why?"

All 5 girls laughed as they lay on their beds.

((Sorry, it's weird…))


End file.
